Preman?
by demikooo
Summary: one-shot!/"Gue suka sama lo."/"Ma-maaf?"/"Kenapa lo? Gak suka?"/Dijahili Sasuke? sudah biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau Hinata harus menerima kesialan lain? seperti ditembak oleh Gaara? Duh, pasti benar-benar menjadi hari yang panjang deh. RnR?


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Bahasa acak adul dan gak baku, ooc!, dan penuh dengan keenggakjelasan.

fic saya gak ada hubungan apapun dengan fic yang lain karena emang asli fresh from my rusty brain.

Preman?

by. Demikooo

"Gue suka sama lo."

Hinata yang tadinya cuma diam, sekarang malah melongo dengan mulut terbuka. _WHAT THE HELL_?

Ia baru saja pulang dari sekolah setelah harus mengerjakan tugas piket teman-temannya yang kabur begitu saja, setelah memberi makan kelinci-kelinci peliharaan kepala sekolah yang juga langsung menyerahi tugas begitu saja, dan setelah membersihkan lokernya yang telah diisi sampah oleh sang berandalan sekolah yang digilai sekaligus ditakuti disekolah.

Ah, benar-benar hari yang buruk! Dan hari yang begitu panjang!

Dan kini di depannya berdiri seorang pemuda berambut merah, dengan tampang sangar yang bikin ngiler, tinggi semampai, bertato merah darah di dahi, dan plester dimana-mana. Gak usah ditebak, pasti preman sekolahan. Tapi dari sekolahan yang lain, melihat seragamnya yang berbeda dari seragam sekolah hinata. Seragam sekolah cowok itu cuma kemeja putih dengan celana panjang kotak-kotak merah, berbeda dengan sekolah Hinata yang memakai blazer dengan lambang yang membanggakan setiap pemakainya.

"Ma-maaf?" Hinata yang biasanya kalo gugup gak pernah gagap, kali ini diserang gagap yang mungkin bakal berlanjut menjadi akut.

Para penonton yang tak lain tak bukan adalah anak sekolahan Hinata yang belom pulang juga bisa melongo. Mereka setuju, reaksi Hinata adalah reaksi normal dan bisa dimaklumi jika ditembak tiba-tiba oleh seseorang seperti preman.

"Kenapa lo? Gak suka?" duh, songong abis. Beneran suka gak sih, nih orang?

Rona wajah di wajah Hinata udah menyebar dan warnanya tetap ketara di langit yang perlahan berwarna merah. Langit senja.

Diam-diam Hinata merinding. Terlalu banyak merah di hari ini. Apa jangan-jangan hari ini dia bakal datang bulan? Apa kakaknya, Neji, yang akan pulang dari kencannya akan mengoleh-olehkan apel merah seperti biasanya?

Hinata memainkan jarinya dengan panik, "A-anu.. bukan begitu sih. Tapi terlalu tiba-tiba," jelas Hinata.

Jangan marah plis, jangan marah. Hinata berharap di dalam hati. Apa jadinya kalo cowok didepannya ini marah?

Cowok tadi menatap Hinata tajam.

"Dan sa-saya gak kenal kamu," tambah Hinata. Masuk akal juga sih. Hinata dididik dengan baik oleh Ayahnya agar tidak berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya, terutama pria.

"Ya udah sih." cowok tadi yang diketahui bernama Gaara malah menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Wajahnya tetap datar meski alisnya sudah terangkat sebelah dan bibirnya berkedut hingga naik sedikit, kesal.

Hinata makin merinding. Padahal ia yakin banget sekarang lagi musim panas dan udara masih panas-panasnya. Tapi ia merasa udara disekitarnya menjadi dingin. Hinata mendengus pelan-pelan. Terus, apa maunya cowok ini ya? Gak niat amat..

"Ka-kau seperti bukan mengatakan cinta," suara Hinata bergetar. Matanya berusaha menghindari tatapan cowok didepannya.

"Gue gak menyatakan cinta sama lo. Gue cuma bilang kalo gue suka sama lo." sela Gaara cepat.

"Kau seperti bermain-main.. Gak serius.."

Gaara melotot tajam. "Jadi," tangan Gaara terkepal dan ia memajukan tubuhnya sedikit sementara semua orang menahan nafas, "Lo pikir gue bercanda gitu?" seru Gaara dan setelah itu terdengar suara burung gagak yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Hinata yang jarang dibentak, refleks matanya berkaca-kaca. Setelah bertatapan dengan Gaara selama 5 detik, Hinata lari ngibrit menjauhi sosok Gaara. Lagian wajah gaara yang melotot keliatan serem banget. Gaara yang diam aja ditakuti, bagaimana kalau gaara yang melotot?

Sementara Gaara yang hanya bisa menatap Hinata yang kian menjauh, tetap berwajah datar. "Pake kabur lagih." dan Gaara ikut menghilang ke arah yang berlawan dari arah menghilangnya Hinata.

Semua penonton mendesah dengan lega lalu menatap Gaara tajam. Gimana gak kabur kalo yang nembak itu elooo, pikir semua penonton yang anehnya berpikiran sama. Dan kemudian mereka ikut membubarkan diri dari tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

.

Hari minggu pagi, Hinata sudah bangun. Padahal semalam ia kurang tidur akibat terlalu kepikiran akan perkataan cowok misterius itu.

Gue suka sama lo.

Gue suka sama lo.

Gue suka sama lo.

Gue suka sama looooooooo-

-Ah, itu dia permasalahnya! Kata-kata 'Gue suka sama lo' adalah permasalahannya. Cowok itu adalah sumber permasalahannya!

Andai cowok misterius itu gak ngomong kata-kata itu, pasti keseharian Hinata bakal tetap berjalan sebagai yang semestinya, Biasa aja. Tapi kini, pasti hidupnya gak akan biasa lagi. Dan ini karena cowok itu. Cowok sangar yang gante-

**Plak**

Hinata menampar pipinya sendiri, keras, sampai-sampai Hinata nangis sendiri. Hanabi yang baru aja bangun tidur dan masih ngantuk, langsung melek dengan sukses setelah melihat kelakuan kakaknya. Ia gak ngerti dengan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba berubah 180 derajat seperti itu. Diam-diam Hanabi bersyukur memiliki kakak yang lebih ke lemah lembut dan bukan pemarah. Bisa dibayangkan kalau sudah marah dan memukul, pasti bisa sesakit yang kakaknya lakukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku benci.. Aku benci kamu," Hinata ngomong sendiri, masih belom nyadar kalau udah ada Hanabi yang masih bengong ngeliatin dirinya.

"Aku benci kamu karena kamu ada di pikiranku semenjak kemarin sore!"

"Cie. Eh, mana sarapan nasi gorengku?" Hinata sontak menoleh dan melotot kaget. Hanabi menoleh kearah belakangnya. Ada Neji dengan wajah datarnya yang sedang berdiri memperhatikan mereka sambil menguap dan garuk-garuk punggung.

Oh, andai Hinata bisa mengubur dirinya kala itu juga..

.

.

.

Gak punya teman. Hyuuga Hinata gak punya teman. Semua orang di sekolah tahu akan hal itu. Bukan gak punya teman, tapi gak ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Karena jika berteman dengan Hinata, maka sudah dipastikan akan ikut menerima penindasan oleh Sasuke, sang berandalan sekolah.

Pagi itu, seperti biasanya Sasuke akan mempermalukan Hinata dengan cara menjorokinya hingga jatuh. Namun kali ini dengan kata kotor pip. Siangnya, seperti biasa Sasuke yang berpapasan dengan Hinata di lorong, dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya sehingga Hinata terjatuh dengan buku-buku yang sedang dibawanya. Namun kali ini dengan kata kotor pep. Sorenya setelah pulang sekolah, Sasuke melakukan hal-hal sudah dihapal diluar kepala Hinata, memasukkan sampah ke loker Hinata. Tapi kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Kunci lokernya diambil paksa dan dibuang ke kolam ikan yang gak pernah dibersihkan semenjak Hinata bersekolah di SMA itu. Hinata gak mungkin maksain diri masuk ke kolam untuk nyari kunci lokernya yang besarnya cuma setengah jari kelingking, plis deh kayak komik amat. Intinya, Sasuke makin berulah setelah mendengar kabar kalau Hinata ditembak oleh Gaara.

Hinata cuma bisa berjongkok di depan lokernya sambil menahan isak tangis. Masalahnya, sepatunya ada di dalam loker. Dan sepatu itu adalah sepatu baru pemberian Ayahnya pada hari ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu. Dan Hinata baru memakainya hari ini, setelah semua sepatunya yang lain berubah status menjadi single dan complicated. Biasa, gara-gara kelakuan Sasuke and the gang-mbel. Hinata tahu betul, keluarganya berasal dari keluarga yang biasa-biasa saja, lebih banyak pengeluaran daripada penghasilan. Dan sepatu itu Ayah Hinata beli dengan uang yang sudah dikumpulkannya dengan susah payah.

Hinata mengingat-ingat. Usaha _dōjō_ Ayahnya jatuh setelah muncul _dōjō_ baru yang berfasilitas jauh lebih lengkap, _dōjō_ Uchiha. Hinata mulai ditindas oleh Sasuke setelah Neji lulus dari sekolahnya. Ah, betapa bencinya ia pada makhluk bernama Uchiha. Terutama Uchiha Sasuke!

"Lokermu gak bisa dibuka?" Hinata tersentak. Ia gak mendengar suara derap langkah dan tiba-tiba mendengar suara berat cowok yang dari kemarin ada di pikirannya.

Hinata mendongak, menemukan sosok Gaara dengan tampang sangarnya berdiri angkuh. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Gaara tampak seperti Superman dan siluet dimatanya. Entah kenapa Gaara cocok banget dengan langit senja yang mataharinya hampir tenggelam. Hinata yang emang paling suka ngelukis, gatel banget pingin lukis Gaara saat itu juga.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ia bisa berada disini?

"Minggir," eh?

Gaara menarik Hinata berdiri dan kemudian menariknya lagi kedalam pelukannya. Dalam sedetik, Hinata bisa mencium bau keringat dan bau cologne yang mendominasi tubuh Gaara.

**Brak**

Gaara memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, wajah datar masih tetap menghiasi wajah rupawannya. Ia menatap Hinata dengan dalam dan masih dalam tatapan orang yang gak minat. Hinata dengan gerakan patah-patah menoleh kebelakang, menatap lokernya yang kini sudah terbuka dengan indahnya.

"Ma-makasih.. Ta-tapi kau..." gak perlu memelukku dan gak perlu menghancurkan lokerku! Ah, andai Hinata bisa ngomong yang ada di pikirannya pada cowok preman didepannya.

**Pluk**. Suara tutup loker yang jatuh dan udah gak bernyawa setelah ditendang oleh Gaara.

Hinata menelan ludah. Air mata menggenang di wajahnya. Tumpukan sampah organik berada di atas sepatunya. Sepatunya yang berwarna putih, secara cuma-cuma berubah warna menjadi warna menjijikkan.

Gaara menampar udara didepannya. Bau amis yang kentara menyeruak dari loker Hinata. Ia menatap Hinata yang masih menunduk. Sedikit heran kenapa Hinata gak kebauan.

"Lo pake sepatu gue."

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca dan kemudian menatap sepatu Gaara yang berada di depan kakinya yang hanya terbalut kaus kaki.

Padahal sudah jelas kebesaran bagi Hinata, tapi Hinata tetap tersenyum. Ia menghargai Gaara yang berbaik hati meminjamkan sepatunya.

"Ga-gak us-" duh, pelototan itu lagi. Ngebuat Hinata mau gak mau make sepatu Gaara yang kebesaran dan terasa hangat. Hinata tersenyum dalam hati.

Hinata yang berjalan dengan kesusahan menatap gaara yang bertelanjang kaki dibelakangnya. Hinata jadi gak enak hati. "Ka-kamu gak pake apa-apa?" pertanyaan Hinata menghilang diantara angin. Gaara berjalan santai meninggalkan Hinata yang bersusah payah menyamakan langkah Gaara yang lebar.

Baru sampai gerbang sekolah, Hinata harus berhenti karena harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri sama angkuhnya sambil menatap gak suka ke Hinata dan Gaara.

"Oh, jadi ini toh cowok lo? Berandalan?" alaah kayak lo enggak aja, Hinata mendengus.

"Sudah?" Hinata berkata dengan nada yang sama sinisnya. Entah kenapa, berada di dekat Gaara ia mendapatkan keberanian luar biasa. Apa jangan-jangan premannya mulai menular ya?

Gaara tetap diam dan Sasuke melotot, kaget. Gak diduga Hinata bisa bereaksi kayak gini. Padahal selama ini Sasuke cuma tahu Hinata itu lemah dan terlalu pasrah. Selalu ngumpet dibelakang Neji dan nunduk kepala. Gak ada menarik-menariknya. Plain, membosankan.

Tapi toh sebenarnya Hinata gini-gini juga diajarin ilmu bela diri dari Ayahnya. Sedari kecil, Hinata udah dicekoki ilmu diri macam-macam. Karena Ayahnya yakin, suatu saat ia akan sibuk dengan usahanya sendiri dan akan membiarkan Hinata sendirian didunia yang kejam ini, halah. Dan tralala voila, benar dugaan Ayahnya. Ayahnya sibuk dengan usaha macam-macam agar Dojonya tetap ada. Dan Ayahnya membiarkan Hinata pulang malam karena Hinata sudah bisa menjaga diri.

Tangan Hinata mengepal, "Aku salah apa sih sama kamu? Kenapa kamu selalu melakukan hal yang kejam? Heh, Uchiha?" Hinata berteriak dengan lantang, gak mempedulikan lingkungan sekitar. Mungkin karena sekolah yang sepi, ngebuat Hinata menjadi berani.

Mengheningkan cipta dimulai. Hinata mengontrol emosinya sejenak. Karena gak terbiasa berteriak, keringatnya keluar 2 kali lebih banyak dari yang biasanya dan ia harus memasok udara lebih banyak dari yang biasanya juga. Sasuke cuma diam mematung. Matanya masih tertuju pada sosok Hinata yang masih ngos-ngosan. Gaara tiba-tiba main jalan aja.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Tatapan ngajak ribut sebenarnya. Tapi kemudian hinata lebih milih ngikutin Gaara yang udah berjalan jauh didepannya. Meninggalkan sasuke yang cuma bisa menatap kepergian Gaara dan Hinata yang makin menjauh.

.

.

.

Jarak rumah Hinata dan sekolah lumayan jauh. Karena keterbatasan biaya, Hinata gak pernah naik bus dan selalu milih jalan kaki. Itung-itung olahraga, pikirnya.

Dan kali ini kira-kira Hinata dan Gaara sudah sampai di tiga seperempat jalan. Dan kali pertama Hinata pulang bareng cowok. Diam-diam Gaara ngedumel dalam hati, perjalanan yang gak ada ujungnya. Tau gini dia bawa aja motornya kalau tau rumah Hinata sejauh ini.

Hinata melirik Gaara diam-diam. Cowok itu dari tadi gak niat memulai pembicaraan dan tatapannya pun cuma kedepan doang, seolah tau dimana rumah Hinata.

"Ma-maaf," Hinata gugup kembali. "Kamu se-seharusnya gak usah mengantarku."

Gaara menatap Hinata dua detik lalu matanya jelalatan ngeliatin rumah-rumah disekitarnya. Apa rumah Hinata udah mau deket?

"Kau bo-boleh pulang kok.."

"Aku mengantarmu pulang." jawab Gaara singkas, jelas, rada padat, dan maksa.

"Ta-tapi.."

"Terus gue pulang nyeker gituh?" Hinata memanyunkan bibirnya, sebel sama jawaban Gaara tapi ia merasa kurang asem juga. Padahal udah dipinjemin sepatu oleh Gaara tapi ia malah mengusir cowok ini pulang.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Padahal baru satu hari mengenal cowok ini tapi kok ia bisa merasa dekat ya? Ah, perutnya terasa aneh. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu didalamnya yang bergerak-gerak. Cowok bertampang sangar ini ternyata baik hati.

"Hei, rumahku disini!" Hinata memanggil Gaara yang masih melangkah seenak udelnya. Gaara kemudian menghampiri Hinata yang berdiri di depan pagar sebuah rumah. Rumah yang mungil namun tetap terawat dan terdapat sebuah Dojo di pekarangannya.

Hinata melepas sepatu gaara dengan canggung. Bingung harus berbuat apa setelahnya. Menyilakan masuk kedalam rumah? Gila, nyari mati dengan Ayahnya bisa jadi. Setelah Gaara memakai sepatunya, Gaara hanya menatap Hinata dalam diam. Berada di jarak sedekat ini dengan Gaara, menyadari Hinata akan perbedaan tingginya dengan Gaara.

_Bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya padaku_?

"Makasih ya," Hinata tersenyum manis, benar-benar tulus. "Kau baik sekali."

Gaara hanya mengangguk dengan canggung lalu mulai melangkah pergi.

Hinata hanya menatap punggung Gaara yang mulai menjauh. Pria itu tidak seseram kelihatannya. Meskipun baru bertemu dengannya kurang dari 12 jam, Hinata yakin sekali kalau Gaara adalah pria yang baik hati.

"Hei!" Hinata berseru memanggil Gaara. "Siapa namamu?"

Gaara menoleh. "Sabaku no Gaara." Karena jarak mereka yang belum begitu jauh, Hinata bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pipinya bersemu merah saat mendengarnya, entah karena apa. Dan lagi-lagi, perutnya terasa aneh. Tapi menyenangkan.

"A-ah, aku Hyuuga Hinata!" seru Hinata lagi, berharap Gaara dapat mendengarnya.

Dan Hinata bersumpah kalau ia melihat Gaara tersenyum. Meski senyum kecil yang cukup samar akibat langit yang mulai menggelap.

"Gue tau."

Dan malam itu, Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa tidur.

Owari

* * *

_OMAKE:_

Sasuke masih menatap kepergian Hinata dan Gaara yang kian menjauh. Jauh, jauh, sampai menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Hatinya terasa nyeri, terlebih mengingat perlakuannya pada Hinata selama ini dan melihatnya bersama cowok lain. Sakit banget cyin.

"Padahal gue kan ngelakuin semua ini karena gue cemburu," Sasuke ngomong sendiri. Pandangannya hampa. "Gue gak bisa mengutarakan perasaan gue dengan baik. Gue malah selalu ngelakuin hal yang sebaliknya pengen gue lakuin. Damn! Gue cuma pengen lo ngeliat gue, Hinata!" Sasuke menggaruk rambutnya yang gatal dengan kasar, frustasi. Ia jambak-jambak sedikit agar gatalnya sedikit mereda.

Dengan lesu Sasuke berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan sekolah. Ia memasuki mobil dan kemudian hanya duduk terdiam tanpa berniat menyalakan mobilnya.

Sasuke selalu melihat Hinata di belakang Neji. Hinata selalu menundukkan kepalanya, selalu merona, terlihat lemah, terlihat penakut. Gak ada menarik-menariknya. Dan pasti membosankan.

Tapi itu sih dulu, sekarang sih tidak. Sasuke tiba-tiba kepikiran kata-kata tersebut di salah satu iklan dari channel tv yang sering ditontonnya.

Tapi emang betul kok, sekarang Sasuke malah menelan perkatannya sendiri. Ia malah berbalik menyukai Hinata. Dan Hinata yang tadi membentaknya benar-benar membuatya terpana. Sekaligus amat sangat menyesal. Kalau saja ia gak menjadi pecundang dan melakukan pendekatan yang semestinya, pasti masalah gak akan ruwet kayak gini. Pertanyaan terakhir adalah, bagaimana caranya agar Hinata mau memaafkannya?

Dan..

"Kenapa harus si preman abal-abal itu sih? Plis deh bok, mending sama gue deh yang jauh lebih keren dan lebih macho!"

Sasuke segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan segera pergi dari sekolah. Adanya seorang Gaara bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, tapi adalah awal dari perjuangannya memperebutkan Hinata.

* * *

keren, cuma dalam waktu kurun singkat saya bisa ngebuat fic nista ini *tepuk pramuka* tadinya mau bikin yang lebih panjang sampe tahap mereka diawetkan jadi mumi, tapi gajadi karena males muahahaha :-))) btw arigachu for reading my fic. mind to review?


End file.
